


To Kill or to Be Killed

by TheHopelessAuthor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Fluff (eventually), Haikyuu!! AU Week, Hinata Shouyou is a Dork, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio-centric, Implied Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Implied Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, M/M, POV Hinata Shouyou, POV Kageyama Tobio, POV Oikawa Tooru, POV Third Person, Sarcastic Kageyama is v sarcastic, hinata is lost, hinata shouyou's family - Freeform, kages is like "mine now"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHopelessAuthor/pseuds/TheHopelessAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata, a lone werewolf who is on the run from his past, meets Kageyama in a head-on collision (literally). The two clash, and neither can seem to warm up to the other.</p><p>However, when they each learn they play a significant role in the other’s past, how will they be able to accept what had happened, and what was still happening, in the life they were trying to leave behind?</p><p>Excerpt from chapter 2:<br/>“Good, you didn’t screw it up anymore” He opened a new package of gauze and grabbed a suture before threading it carefully. Shouyou’s eyes widened. He didn’t realize he would be stitching him up again. “Hey, what are gonna do with that thing?” He asked nervously.</p><p>Kageyama looked over with a deadpan look on his face. “Fix your stitches, obviously. What else would I be using it for?” He grabbed an antiseptic wipe and tore it out of its packaging, cleaning the suture. Shouyou was officially panicking. “You’re gonna stitch me?!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brand new and improved Chapter One: Prologue is here! Hope you like the improvement!

Instant pain, then instant numbness, and it took a second for Hinata Shouyou to realize that he had just been shot. And it took a whole nother second too long to get his feet moving in the opposite direction. He scrambled to get his footing, like a rabbit in a cartoon, and then he bolted, trying to distance himself and whoever shot him as quickly as possible.

He heard a rustle in the bushes next to where he was standing previously, and then the following footsteps. His breathing was quickly labored and the increased speed in his scrawny human legs was thanks to the adrenaline pumping through his veins. His heart was pounding _thump thump thump_ in fast intervals, and his mind was screaming _shit shit shit,_ and wow, that wasn’t helping at all.

Fast approaching footsteps were following behind him, and it finally sunk in that he was being chased. Shouyou urged his feet to move faster, but in the heat of the pursuit he felt like he was trying to run in quicksand, and his pursuer was moving at 100 miles per hour.

It just wasn’t fair.

The fast footfalls of heavy boots were coming closer; his hunter was gaining ground. Shouyou could feel tears start to pin prick at his eyes, and he felt stupid and childish but he just couldn’t help it. He didn’t even know if he was crying because he was being chased or because of what it reminded him of.

His hunter was mere feet away now, and could grab him at any second and pin him down, shoot him, skin him, hang him on a wall…

_God please, I don’t want to die, not like this!_

Without warning, the forest came to an abrupt end and Shouyou found himself flown onto the highway that paved between the vast forest that he had rarely ventured out of. His pursuer had seen the end to the forest before he had, and came to a stop just under the last tree of the canopy, turning away before he was caught. 

Shouyou didn’t have such luck, and suddenly he was face to face with screeching tires and headlights belonging to a 1975 Dodge Dart. He closed his eyes, waiting for the impact, but nothing came and he looked up and into the eyes of a driver looking as terrified as Shouyou felt. He was white-knuckling his steering wheel with his mouth agape, and Shouyou felt like his heart had stopped in his chest.

He let out a tight breath that he’d been holding, and then it hit him why he was here in the first place. He whipped his head towards the forest, and whipped back around to keep running without even acknowledging that no one was there. Before he could get two steps in, however, he felt his knee buckle and suddenly he was flying towards the pavement. He could hear the car door swing open just as he hit the ground, his right hip and shoulder taking the blow. He let out a cry of pain as his wound on his left shoulder was jostled from the impact. Black spots threatened to overtake his vision, and he could feel nausea bubble in his throat.

The stranger from the car abruptly filled his vision, and he didn’t realize that his ears were ringing until the man above him had to yell to get his attention. He lightly slapped his cheek, eyebrows pinched in a worried scowl as he shouted... Something. Shouyou couldn’t tell what the man was saying, the ringing in his eardrums silencing everything else with a screeching wail.

He slapped him a little harder this time, and like magic he could feel the daunting clouds of unconsciousness lift momentarily, the ringing in his ears fading away.

“-an you hear me? Hello? Stay with me, you can’t fall asleep!”

“W-what?” Shouyou’s voice sounded scraped raw, it startled him because he couldn’t remember yelling. The man stopped slapping him as soon as Shouyou opened his mouth, and he looked relieved to have finally gotten a response out of him.

“Oh thank god, you’re not dead” he said in one big outtake of air. He shifted his hold on Shouyou and looked up at his car, and it was then that he realized the stranger had shimmied Shouyou into his lap, a hold on his middle back. The stranger looked back down at Shouyou, and wow his eyes were so _blue_.

“Alright, I’m going to have to carry you into my car because I’m pretty sure your knee just gave out on you. We’ve got to get to the nearest hospital, so I need to know your name and info before you pass out on me-”

“No hospital!” As soon as the man said hospital, Shouyou had started to shift away as much as possible to get out of his grasp. A hospital was an instant no. Anyone could do a blood test on him and find out that there was something way off about him, and it would be lights out for Shouyou. That or becoming a lab rat for the government for the rest of his natural life.

The man tried to accommodate for Shouyou’s persistent wiggling, trying and failing to keep him in one place. “Settle down, idiot, you’re gonna make this worse than it already is!” he used his other hand that wasn’t supporting Shouyou’s back to maneuver his uninjured arm out of the way, and finally got a good enough of a grip to keep him settled.

“Look, I don’t care if you’re a hippy or something, but you need to get to a hospital _now_ or you’re going to bleed out all over this pavement”. The man was staring down at him with a scowl, but he could read panic all over his face like it was advertised there.

But Shouyou didn’t care; he wasn’t going into a damn hospital even if it killed him _(literally)_.

“Please, I can’t go to a hospital!” He shot his hands forward and grabbed onto the lapels of the man’s jacket, tears once again filling his eyes. He winced from the movement of his left arm, but his desperation was an insistent thing and the pain could be dealt with later. “Please, if you take me there, they’ll kill me! Please, I can’t…” He was practically begging him, and if the stranger’s widened eyes and raised brows were any indication, the man probably thought he was insane. Confusion and concern marred his features, and Shouyou almost regretted saying anything because he probably looked like such an idiot. _Almost_.

“Okay, okay, I won’t take you to a hospital just–calm down, alright?” Shouyou looked up at the man for a second longer, making sure he wasn’t lying, and then nodded. He let go of the stranger’s jacket and sunk back down into the man’s hold, feeling like a puppet with cut strings. The man hesitated for a moment with a sour look on his face before shifting his grip to hold onto Shouyou’s back and legs, lifting him up bridal style like he weighed as much as a toddler.

He laid him down in the back seat gently, and then shimmied out of his leather jacket to lay gently over Shouyou’s petite frame. It felt so kind and intimate that under different circumstances, it would’ve made him blush. He remembered then, that this wouldn’t of ever happened under different circumstances, and his brief warm-fuzzy moment was gone.

The man got into the front seat of his car and slammed the door shut, shoving the key into the ignition of his car. He turned the key and the motor revved with a stutter and then shut off, and the stranger’s frustrated sigh of “Come on, you old piece of junk” could barely be heard over the sound of pouring rain. _Since when did it start raining?_

The engine finally turned on as it gave a satisfying rev, and Shouyou could hear the stranger let out a small victory whisper of “Yes!” from the front. Shouyou could feel the low hum of the engine down to his bones, the _tucka_ \- _thunk_ of the motor as it started feeling so foreign. And suddenly he accepted the fact that he was in a car of all places, with someone he’s never met, with a bullet in his shoulder. And then reality hit him, like a slap on the face, and suddenly he was too aware of the situation and the pain flaring from his shoulder.

As the man stepped on the gas, he reached over into the passenger seat and retrieved an old shirt, throwing it back into the unsuspecting face of Shouyou. The man didn’t even realize that he shocked Shouyou out of an oncoming anxiety attack. “Keep pressure on your shoulder, you’ve already lost way too much blood” he almost shouted over his shoulder. It was hard to beat the pounding of the rain on the metal rooftop of the car.

Blinking, Shouyou did as he was told and applied as much pressure as he could to his shoulder without screaming, and held his tongue as he stared at the car’s roof. They sped over a pothole in the road, and the sudden movement of the car was enough to make Shouyou press just a little too tightly onto his shoulder, and black spots were swimming in his vision once again as he let out a painful yelp. The man at the wheel let out a small “Sorry”, and Shouyou wanted to assure him that it was out of his control when he realized that his conscious was slowly slipping away.

He tried to catch a grip on it, but with the lull of the rain and the mind-numbing pain in his arm, he was drifting fast. Soon unconsciousness was encasing him like a coffin, and a distant memory of his mother floated into his mind before he drifted completely:

“Whatever you do, you must stay alive!”

 

––– ––– –––  


A man walks away from the forest’s edge and clicks his tongue, disappointed that he lost the wolf. _He needed to catch him, that’s what he came here for._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear everyone who has read the previous version of this fic,
> 
> I'm so sorry to those of you who have been waiting for me to update this forever ago! I promised you all that I would update this ages ago, and every time I sat down to do it, nothing came to me. Don't fret, though! I still have a tight hold on this fic, and I don't want to let it go without giving it the proper ending it deserves. So over the next couple of months, I'm going to go through and rewrite the fic and make it sound much nicer (hopefully).
> 
> Before I go, I want to take a moment to appreciate all of you who have been constantly supporting this fic, even though I've hardly fallen through with what I promised you guys. You all have been leaving me such nice messages and comments (which sadly got deleted when I deleted the older version D:), and I can't thank you enough for that because really, that was the fire under my butt keeping me going when I wanted to just drop this project completely. 
> 
> So thank you all again so so so much, and I hope you like the new version!
> 
>  
> 
> Dear new readers/visitors,
> 
> Hello, and welcome! As you might already know, this fic had a much older version that wasn't flowing properly anymore. I thought it was time I sat down, cracked my knuckles and got to work to make a brand new and improved version of the story. It had previously been all over the place and was poorly written, and I just couldn't update it anymore with the spotty storyline. And so, here we are! I hope you enjoy it, and thank you for stopping by and for taking the time to read this! :D


	2. I Woke Up In A Strange Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata wakes up and finally has a conversation with the stranger who saved him the night before.
> 
> Well, sort of.
> 
>  
> 
> "I Woke Up In A Strange Place" - Jeff Buckley
> 
> (I'll be naming all the chapters after titles of songs I think suit the chapter. The song itself doesn't relate to the story whatsoever, even though the song is interesting lol).

Shouyou could feel something cool and damp being pressed to his forehead, and even as he could feel himself waking up he still feel bone-dead tired. His limbs felt like they were made of lead, and his eyes refused to open. He sighed, rolling onto his side until the dull, burning ache in his shoulder made him wince and groan. It felt like his shoulder was on fire, but not like the searing, white-hot pain from last night. This was different. It felt heated, like he had been baking in the sun all day in the torrid of summer with no shade to cover him.

The heat forced his eyes to finally open and when they did, they landed on a tall, lean raven-headed man who was scowling down at him with fierce concentration pointed on his forehead. The familiar face struck a chord, and suddenly the events of last night hit him like a truck and had him scrambling into an upright position, grogginess gone. The stranger blinked wildly at him, caught off guard before his eyebrows sunk down low into his almost permanent scowl, irritation forming on his face.

“Calm down dumbass, you’re going to reopen your stitches,” he said, returning the damp washcloth he had previously been using on Shouyou back into the water bucket that rested on the edge of the bed. Shouyou’s eyes darted from the stranger’s frown to his hands and back again, assessing the situation. His instincts were naturally in fight or flight mode after the events of last night, and even though he knew this man saved his life, his heartbeat would not calm down. Fear had wrapped its vines around his heart and he couldn’t shake it off.

The stranger must’ve been able to see it on his face because he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in an obvious display of fraying patience. 

“Look, I’m obviously not going to hurt you. I went through all the trouble to save your life, anyway. The least you could do is thank me”. He said it through his teeth, like it pained him to explain himself to Shouyou. The first thing that came to Shouyou’s mind, then, was that this guy probably has anger issues. Or is seriously stressed out.

Either way, Shouyou could finally feel his heartbeat slowing down, and he took a deep breath before he finally gathered the courage to speak. “Thank you, for, uh, saving my life,” he said lowly, looking down in an obvious display of submission. But, contrary to the behavior Shouyou was expecting, the stranger turned pink and scratched the back of his neck, mumbling something that sounded an awful lot like “Yeah, don’t mention it, stupid”.

Shouyou was surprised at such a flustered response from his submission. He had assumed that the stranger would settle, and relieve the stress that was all over him before. But instead, the stranger now looked more awkward, shuffling his feet into the hardwood. Shouyou remembered then, that this man was human, and  _ of course  _ he wouldn’t respond to something like that. Humans didn’t have second genders; how had Shouyou almost completely forgotten something so elementary. He could feel warmth rise to his face, and he had the sudden urge to cover his face with his hands.  _ How stupid can I get? _

However, worry quickly overcame the stranger’s features as he reached into the water bucket to retrieve the washcloth from before. He took his dry hand and reached over into Shouyou’s space, and he couldn’t suppress his flinch as the stranger laid his hand on Shouyou’s forehead. He paused for a moment before he clicked his tongue and returned to the water bucket, oblivious that the warmth on Shouyou’s face was from his blush that had been rapidly encompassing his entire face. “Damn, your fever is back” the stranger mumbled, and he ringed out the washcloth before he came over to Shouyou again, gently laying the towel on his forehead.

“Hold this here” the stranger instructed Shouyou, and he accidentally shot his hand up a lot quicker than he needed to, bumping into the stranger’s hand on accident. “S-Sorry!” Shouyou shouted, startled, and the stranger winced before directing his irritated scowl towards Shouyou once again. “Not so loud, idiot!” He rubbed his ear carefully, and Shouyou could feel frustration build up in his chest. 

“Hey, don’t call me an idiot!” He said indignantly. The stranger’s scowl soured even more, if possible, as he crossed his arms over his chest. “You almost re-opened your stitches and almost busted my eardrum all in the span of 3 minutes. You  _ are _ an idiot” He said it like it was fact, and Shouyou could feel childish anger rising up. Even though this was the man that saved his life, that still didn’t mean that he wasn’t being an asshole.

“You startled me, jerk! Of course I freaked out!” He mirrored the stranger and crossed his arms, and a pout quickly took control over his features. He felt stupid pretty quickly though, and he realized he didn’t even know this guy’s name yet, even though he saved his life and was, apparently, in his home. Guilt quickly sunk down on him, and the pout washed off his face as quickly as it had come. He huffed, resistant to apologizing but knew it was necessary. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to yell” he mumbled quietly as he absentmindedly picked at the fraying string from the blanket he was sitting on. The stranger stared at him for a second longer before he too sighed and looked a little guilty. “Sorry for calling you an idiot,” he said halfheartedly, and Shouyou figured it was the best he was going to get out of him. He took this as an opportunity to introduce himself.

“I’m Hinata Shouyou by the way, what’s your name?” He looked back up to the stranger and noticed that his arms were uncrossing from his chest. “Kageyama Tobio” the stranger–Kageyama–said in a reserved tone. Shouyou did a quick once over of Kageyama and decided that the name suited him perfectly.

It was then that Shouyou finally got a clear look of him. 

He could be the poster boy for “Tall, dark and mysterious”, with a silky, ink-black fringe that covered his forehead. He had long, narrow eyes with piercing navy blue irises that look similar to dark churning waves of a stormy sea. His skin was clear, with dustings of the sun that left his skin looking lightly tanned. He stood tall, but not sure-footed, and awkwardness seemed to be crawling over his skin. He had a little crescent-shaped scar right under his left eye, and Shouyou could hear him picking at a bandage on his index finger.

These were not the things that a normal person would pick up. These were the things that Shouyou could see as plain as day, thanks to his Wolf’s Instincts. The uncomfort that was settled under his skin had been sitting there for awhile, and Shouyou could tell that he was not the cause. Shouyou wondered what kind of life this man had to be uncomfortable within his own home.

Of course, there were the more "obvious" things that an average human would’ve picked up instead. Kageyama was handsome, that much was clear. He was lean but toned, and even though he looked unsettled and out of place, he still had a silent power that oozed off of him that anyone could have picked up. To put it plainly, he was intimidating, and the scowl being sent his way wasn’t helping.

“You might want to take a picture instead, it’ll last longer,” Kageyama said flatly, and Shouyou realized too late that he had been staring for way longer than he thought. Shouyou let out a small “eep” of surprise and he raised his hands to wave off Kageyama’s accusation until his shoulder let him know loud and clear that it was still not healed. He hissed, and his right hand instinctively went to reach for it and rub small circles around the area. 

He noticed then that the gauze where he assumed the wound was had blood slowly seeping through it. And apparently so did Kageyama, as he cursed under his breath and leaned in, his serious focused scowl securely back in place. Shouyou leaned back as Kageyama entered his space once again, and he had to look away before he did something stupid like blush. Kageyama gingerly removed the bloodied gauze and revealed the disgusting, carefully stitched up wound that marred Shouyou’s shoulder. “Blegh,” Shouyou said as he looked down at the bruising and discolor that circled around the eight or so stitches. Kageyama, however, looked relieved. “Thank god, it’s only one stitch. I could’ve sworn you tore the whole thing open again” Kageyama said absently as he patted the stitches with the clean side of the gauze, making Shouyou wince.

Kageyama then got up and made his way to the door. “Don’t move while I’m gone”, he said over his shoulder as his back left Shouyou’s sight. He watched as he disappeared for a moment, before turning around to look at his surroundings. The room he was in was painted in a warm beige, but not in a way that made the room uninviting or bland. Shelves full of old nick nacks adorned the walls, and a desk was set up in the corner of the room. It seemed to be the most modern thing there, even with the oldish laptop that rested on top.

To his right, old photographs decorated the walls in just as old frames, with families that looked to be from decades ago. Shouyou noticed, though, that the pictures were more recent furthest to the right. 

On the left side, families that looked to be from at least four decades ago were arranged in seemingly random patterns off family portraits, to homey shots of children playing. As his eyes danced over the different photo’s, he started to notice more recent pictures. Families that changed over the years with newly added children, to grown-up adults, who then had kids of their own. And as he was almost to the opposite side, a particular photo caught his eye.

A family of five were gathered together, a mother father and three children. The two younger siblings, two boys, looked to be about 10 and 14, with dark brown hair and sandy blonde hair respectively; both with the identical, iconic 90’s haircut. The oldest looking sibling, who seemed to be about 17 in this photo, was a girl with straight, jet black hair that fell in waves onto her shoulders, a stark contrast to her brothers. But what really caught Shouyou’s attention was her eyes: brilliant, bright blue that could rival the sky, her only attribute that could relate her to her brothers. Almost everything about her looked exactly like Kageyama, and Shouyou put two and two together and realized that this must be Kageyama’s mother.

Physically, they looked almost identical. They shared the same features except for her femininity, and Shouyou had the consistent urge to get up and get a better look. The only thing that could set them apart was her body language. Even from a photograph, Shouyou could tell that she was very open and welcoming, a content look gracing her pretty features. She seemed completely at peace, and it was an abrupt contrast to Kageyama’s closed off attitude. They were the same but completely different, and it fascinated Shouyou. 

He looked at the few pictures that were left, and they all consisted of that same family, or Kageyama’s mother and a man, who Shouyou assumed was Kageyama’s father. Shouyou could easily tell that Kageyama got his scowl from his father. The man, who had short dark brown hair, had a frown set in most of the earlier photos, especially when he was around Kageyama’s mother’s family. He looked tense, similar to how Kageyama does, but it seemed to be his natural state. He looked to be happy, however, in almost all of the photos with just him and Kageyama’s mother. It wasn’t much, but a small, tight-lipped smile would grace his features, and the permanent crease between his brows would be hardly visible.

And farthest to the right were the last two photos on the wall. The first one was their marriage photo, Kageyama’s mother in a beautiful white silk dress with lace that covered her from head to toe, while Kageyama’s father wore a simple but handsome tux. Kageyama’s father seemed to be the happiest here out of all the pictures of him, and it made Shouyou smile to himself at the intimate look that Kageyama’s parents shared. The second photo was the happiest he had seen both of the parents, as Kageyama’s mother held onto her pregnant belly and Kageyama’s father held his arm across her shoulders. They looked so happy, and it briefly reminded him of his own mother and the bittersweet memories that came with it.

He looked away before he got carried down that path, looking instead at the empty space next to the photos. There were empty spaces left behind, as if there were photos that had been there for some time that had been taken down. And as Shouyou looked across at the rest of the photos, there were empty spaces just like the other ones that were randomly placed in between the older photos. His eyebrows scrunching in confusion, Shouyou looked around the room to see if he could spot the missing photos somewhere else in the room. He came up empty, and was about to get up to check the closet when Kageyama rounded the corner and entered the room, first aid kit in hand.

He settled the kit onto the bed and looked at Shouyou’s shoulder out of the corner of his eye. “Good, you didn’t screw it up anymore” He opened a new package of gauze and grabbed a suture before threading it carefully. Shouyou’s eyes widened. He didn’t realize he would be stitching him up again. “Hey, what are gonna do with that thing?” He asked nervously.

Kageyama looked over with a deadpan look on his face. “Fix your stitches, obviously. What else would I be using it for?” He grabbed an antiseptic wipe and tore it out of its packaging, cleaning the suture. “You’re gonna stitch me?!” Shouyou asked frantically. He hated needles, a lot. The only reason this stranger was able to do it the first time was because he was passed out. Kageyama was not impressed, however. “Yes, I’m stitching you, of course. You tore the top part of your stitches earlier while being an idiot” He finally got the sutures clean, and he set it down onto the fresh gauze. “That's what happens when you go flailing your arms around, stupid”. He walked over to Shouyou, and immediately Shouyou tried to back away, completely convinced that he wouldn’t let that needle into his skin.

“Hey hey hey, watch it! You’re going to open it up more!” Kageyama was about to reach out to restrain him with his free hand, but Shouyou swung his right arm out in front of him, making Kageyama take a step back. “Stay back! I’m not letting that thing get near me!” He said as he held his only good arm out in front of him in his pitiful attempt at defense. Kageyama rolled his eyes. “This is ridiculous, you’re only going to make your wound worse,” he said as he started moving towards Shouyou again. But Shouyou started waving his arm again in front of him, hitting Kageyama’s incoming hand in a hard blow.

“Ow, fuck! Would you quit it?” Kageyama voiced raised that time, and he looked frustrated with how ridiculous Shouyou was being. “No! I’m not doing it, nope!” Shouyou shook his head frantically, and it finally got through to Kageyama that there would be no way he would be able to stitch him up with him all over the place like that. Instead, he let out a pained sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose, tired and frustrated. He put the sutures and gauze back into the first aid kit halfheartedly and threw his hands up in the air in defeat. “Fine, fine, have it your way. If you bleed out and die, though, it's on you” he said as he walked out of the room once again, steam practically coming out of his ears.

Shouyou could hear a cabinet door slam shut from the hall, and then a following “Shit! Mother of–goddamnit!” And even though the situation was tense, he couldn’t help but muffle a snort. Even though Kageyama tried to act tough, Shouyou could tell he was a huge dork. He let out another giggle, but he washed the laughter off his face completely when Kageyama re-entered the room, water glass in hand. “Dying from blood loss is your problem now, but I can’t let you dehydrate. So, uh, here” He awkwardly handed him the glass, and Shouyou blinked a couple of times before accepting it, baffled by the sudden change in attitude. Just a minute ago he was yelling at him and called him an idiot, and now he was offering him water.

Shouyou felt a little bad for making fun of him as he gulped down his water. He could tell Kageyama was guilty, even as he tried to hide it. So he silently forgave him, even if he was still kinda an asshole. “Thanks for the water, I was super thirsty,” Shouyou said as he took another gulp, trying to rid his dehydration all in one go. “You should’ve just asked me for a water earlier if you were thirsty, stupid”. Kageyama said as he shrugged one of his shoulders. 

Shouyou finally stopped drinking and glared at Kageyama (or tried to glare, anyway). “Quit calling me stupid, stupid!” Shouyou said. He wanted to revoke his silent forgiveness, even if he never actually expressed it to Kageyama. Kageyama crossed his arms once again, which seemed to be his standard stance for arguing. 

“Seriously, are you in kindergarten?” 

“Yeah, maybe I am, but at least I’m not an asshole,” Shouyou said indignantly.

Kageyama’s eye twitched. “Watch it, I’m the guy that saved your ass”.

“Yeah, but you don’t get to be mean to the victim! What kind of bedside manner is that?”

“The kind that I give when I drag some weirdo into my house and save his life! I have other things I could be spending my time on, you know”.

“But you’re not doing that, are you?”

Kageyama’s eyebrows scrunched into a confused frown. “Doing what?”

“Doing something else! You said it yourself, you could be doing something else right now but instead, you’re doing this”. 

Kageyama’s eyes narrowed, and he shifted his weight onto his other foot. “What’s your point?”

“My point is–!” Shouyou stopped, pondering it over for a second. He blinked at a random spot off to Kageyama’s right side. “Actually, I don’t think I have a point”.

Kageyama facepalmed, his body language screaming  _ I’m so done with this idiot.  _ Shouyou scrambled for something else to say and defend himself. “But that doesn’t mean there isn’t one!” He blurted. Kageyama slid his hand down his face and returned his hand to its original crossed-over-the-chest position, showing off an impressive bitchface.

“Oh, really now?” He loaded so much sarcasm into one phrase, more than Shouyou thought possible.  _ The nerve of this guy!  _

“Yeah,  _ really now,”  _ he said in a mocking tone. “If you have something better to do, then go do it!” He pointed his finger at the other. “You seem to be  _ sooo  _ busy, so why don’t you go do your ‘important business’ while me, the weirdo that you saved, will sit here, with something better to do than talk to you”.

Kageyama rolled his eyes, irritation clear on his face. “What do you possibly have better to do, in  _ here _ ?” He gestured to the small room with one hand.

Shouyou smirked. “Not talk to you”. Kageyama scoffed, irritation building even as he tried to play it off as if he was unaffected. “Whatever, then have fun sitting here by yourself, bored out of your mind,” He said, walking towards the door. He stopped, right before leaving completely, and said, “And don’t even  _ think  _ about getting up. You get to sit your ass in bed and rest. But, since you think that’s going to be such a blast, that shouldn’t be an issue for you”. He turned back around and closed the door behind him, leaving Shouyou with a sense of foreboding and the feeling of victory fading fast.

He shook off the feeling by shaking his head, refusing to let Kageyama’s words get to him. Shouyou yawned absentmindedly, trying to think of something to do in here without getting out of bed. Then he remembered what Kageyama had said:  _ ‘Don’t even think about getting up’.  _ Shouyou felt annoyance and defiance build up in his chest.  _ Who cares what that guy said, I don’t have to listen to him!  _

Shouyou, gingerly, scooted over to the edge of the bed and swung his legs over the side of the bed. They felt like Jello before he even touched them to the ground.  _ How long was I out of it?  _ He touched his feet to the floor and carefully tried to stand up. He only got a couple of inches off the bed before instant dizziness overcame him, and he reached his right hand out to support his fall back onto the bed.

He hadn’t expected that. Wobbly legs, sure, but not the onslaught of wozziness that came over him all of the sudden. He scratched his cheek, and then tried to stand up again. Again, dizziness was shifting his axis and he fell back onto the bed, wincing as his left shoulder was jostled in the process.

So maybe he couldn’t get up. Shouyou yawned again, this one taking up his entire face in a freeze frame of tiredness. He shifted back onto the bed further, and placed his hands in his lap, out of ideas. He looked around the room for something to entertain him, but came up empty-handed. His hand started tapping. He looked to the other side of the room to see anything interesting there. Just a dresser with a random assortment of items. His stomach growled.

His hand tapped faster, and Shouyou could physically feel boredom overtaking him. When he had retorted Kageyama earlier, he hadn’t taken in his worst enemy: boredom. He had been more concerned about getting Kageyama back, and in the process, he stranded himself into a deadly trap. He started picking at his nails, trying desperately to think of something to distract himself. Another yawn took over his face and he realized, suddenly, that he was having trouble keeping his eyes open.

And although he was hungry and wanted to prove Kageyama wrong, sleepiness was a warm embrace that he would gladly take. Plus it would kill some time.  He lied down, slowly, onto his right side and curled up into a ball, readily accepting the offer of sleep.

Distantly, the vision of fire danced in the back of his mind, but Shouyou pushed it down with all his might and slowly, sunk into one of the first peaceful periods of sleep he’s had in a very long time.


End file.
